company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
MPAA Rating IDs
1968–1969 mpaa1968_g 2.jpg mpaa1968_m.jpg Mpaasuggestedformature.jpg|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968) mpaa1969_m 2.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) mpaa1968_m 1.jpg mpaa1968_r.jpg bandicam 2016-03-06 21-26-48-602.jpg mpaa1968_x.jpg|''Girl on a Motorcycle'' (1968) 1969–1970 mpaa1969_g.jpg MPAA G Rating (Change of Habit Variant).png|''Change of Habit'' (1969) mpaa1969_g 2.jpg|''The Love Bug'' (1969) Bandicam 2016-04-21 15-36-38-315.jpg mpaa1969_m.jpg mpaa1969_m 1.JPG mpaa1969_r.jpg|''Run, Angel, Run'' (1969) mpaa1969_x.jpg|''Medium Cool'' (1969) 0312823C-68BC-4444-B2A1-3751AAE013BF.jpeg|The DogFather (1974-1975) 71E04625-9F9B-406E-9057-AE55A996A442.jpeg|101 Dalmatians (1961,1969 Reissue) 1970–1971 F5271F9F-7E19-44A5-9C88-5E382173356D.png|''Let it Be'' (1970) MPAA GP Card.jpg MPAA GP Card Yellow.jpg mpaa1970_gp 2.jpg|''Thunderball'' and You Only Live Twice (1970) mpaa1970_gp.jpg|''Love Story'' (1970) mpaa1970_gp 1.jpg|''Hawaiians'' (1970) MPAA GP Card 2.jpg|''THX 1138'' (1971) mpaa1970_r.jpg mpaa1970_r1.jpg|''Road to Salinas'' (1970) mpaa1970_r2.jpg|''I Drink Your Blood'' (1970) 2017-01-14_22-51-53.png|''The Magic Garden of Stanley Sweetheart'' (1970) mpaa1970_x.jpg Rated X MPAA (1970).png|''End of the Road'' (1970) 1971–1983 mpaa1971_g.jpg mpaa1971_gp.jpg mpaa1971_gp 2.jpg mpaa1971_gp 1.JPG mpaa1972_pg.JPG mpaa1974_pg 1.jpg mpaa1974_pg.jpg Mpaapg1972.jpg|''Cold Sweat'' (1970; public domain DVD print) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h11m35s78.png|''Summer of '42'' (1971) Mpaa-0.png|''Song Of The South'' (1946, Image from 1972 reissue) Jesus Christ Superstar MPAA ID.jpg|''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (1973) The Longest Yard MPAA ID.jpg|''The Longest Yard'' (1974) The Shootist MPAA ID.jpg|''The Shootist'' (1976) Star Wars -1977-.jpg|''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) MASH MPAA ID.jpg|''M*A*S*H'' (1970, 1977 VHS release) MPAA R Rating (Bogard Reissue Variant).png|''Bogard'' (1974, 1977 reissue) MPAA PG Rating (Speedtrap Variant).png|''Speedtrap'' (1977) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h33m40s254.png|''High Anxiety'' (1977) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h33m11s228.png|''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h30m11s180.png|''The Wanderers'' (1979) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h01m15s253.png|''Being There'' (1979) The Last Married Couple in America MPAA ID.jpg|''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1979) Flash Gordon MPAA ID.jpg|''Flash Gordon'' (1980) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h49m24s51.png|''So Fine'' (1981) An American Werewolf in London MPAA ID.jpg|''An American Werewolf in London'' (1981) Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h03m30s200.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 1982 reissue) vlcsnap-2017-12-02-08h40m09s981.png|''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Tron MPAA ID.jpg|''Tron'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h23m23s242.png|''The Sting II'' (1983) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h51m26s130.png|''Cracking Up'' (1983) mpaa1971_r.jpg mpaa1976_r.jpg mpaa1971_r 2.png x.png mpaa1971_r 1.JPG 9FF23092-DDFE-4B4A-BD20-F4F3F3DBA91A.jpeg|''The DogFather'' (1975-1976) 1977–1981 Image278.png|''Star Wars'' trailer variant (1977) vlcsnap-2014-08-11-11h00m30s236.png|''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' trailer variant (1978) 9AtO2DHHL-sLiEkegVOfpA232226.png|''101 Dalmatians'' trailer variant (1961, 1979 reissue) MPAA G (4m).png Rated PG Screenshot.png MPAA Rated R.jpg Screenshot_20170530-181603.png|''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) 76605BAC-7FA3-4B29-8784-12858F13BD58.jpeg|''Raging Bull'' (1981) 1981–present 1981–2016 mpaa-pg2.jpg MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (1985).jpg mpaa-pg13-ws.jpg MPAA-R.jpg MPAA-R_80s.jpg F5E08EFF-221B-4577-B630-3C9C626A987B.PNG|''Scarface'' (1983) MPAA PG Rating Screen (1984).jpg|''Splash'' (1984) Screen_shot_2016-06-13_at_3.30.51_PM.png|''The River'' (1984) EpQ_krKdPYwMNHnbtSAzA402611.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h10m03s6.png|''An American Tail'' (1986) vlcsnap-2014-06-29-16h58m06s137.png|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h48m02s37.png|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) MPAA R Rating (Renegades Variant).png|''Renegades'' (1989) vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h57m46s203.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) 48A50DF2-3EF1-4FBE-8DA1-29B7B03ACA72.JPG|''A Cry in the Wild'' (1990) MPAAGRating1991.png|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) 968F6DF3-1CC0-4970-8E04-39976FB55C65.jpeg|''Radio Flyer'' (1992, VHS release) Tumblr_nofgrkVjLw1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' (1993) mpaa-pg13.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) MPAAGRating1993.png|''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) bandicam 2015-09-19 12-50-03-712.jpg|''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) Mpaaapollo13.JPG|''Apollo 13'' (1995) vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h29m29s27.png|''Casper'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h19m06s47.png|''Babe'' (1995) vlcsnap-2015-12-03-20h59m07s253.png|''Flipper'' (1996) MPAA R Rating Screen (1998).jpg|''Affliction'' (1997) MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (2000).jpg|''Meet the Parents'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h26m08s222.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-15h46m29s161.png|''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) Mpaaspygame.jpg|''Spy Game'' (2001) vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h26m08s222.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) vlcsnap-2014-07-14-20h47m58s226.png|''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) vlcsnap-1300011.png|''Peter Pan'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h25m22s189.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) MPAA-DUNSTON-CHECKS-IN.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996, 2005 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h08m55s154.png|''Curious George'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-11-16-13h06m52s201.png|''United 93'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h12m49s109.png|''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-09-20-15h35m59s64.png|''Coraline'' (2009) photo (1).PNG|''Pufnstuf'' (1970, 2009 reissue) _epQ_krKdPYwMNHnbtSAzA402611.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) 2016-11-08_20-22-29.png|''Scott Pilgrim vs. The World'' (2010) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-10h17m08s195.png|''The Little Engine That Could'' (2010/2011) PIzL15UazYMw_ior6JYCVA186339.png|''Big Miracle'' (2012) B298B775-ABDA-43EE-B0B9-AB3EE8A19C25.PNG|''Fun Size'' (2012) vlcsnap-00013.png|''Fast and Furious 6'' (2013) MPAA_PG-13_Rating_Screen_(1994).png|''Jobs'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h25m16s226.png|''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-25-11h21m01s235.png|''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h11m36s267.png|''Furious 7'' (2015) MPAA-PG13-ws2.jpg|''San Andreas'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h04m20s539.png|''Jurassic World'' (2015) (DVD/Blu-ray release) vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h26m08s222.png|''Minions'' (2015) (DVD/Blu-ray release) vlcsnap-2015-12-12-12h10m32s937.png|''R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls'' (2015) 505E8BC9-1D1A-4473-917D-19CB2546DD76.PNG|''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-01-27-16h26m31s330.png|''Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour'' (2016) 2001–present Starting in 2005, the MPAA URL is added next to the Film Ratings URL. (Excluding Paramount and Sony versions) Some of the early versions have the Film Ratings URL centered, while others have it off-center to the left. The early variants were used in tandem with the MPAA URL variant. As of 2014, Warner Bros. releases continue to use this style of rating IDs. mpaa-r_90s.JPG|Early version with centered URL pg.png Mpaatremors.jpg pg-13.png|Alternate PG-13 variant r mpaa.png mpaa r.png Mpaaanimalhouse.jpg MPAA NC-17.png D20ACD5E-38F7-4EEC-8434-C51881F859C3.jpeg|''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-02h52m50s141.png|''Babe'' (1995, 2003 reissue) A3434F99-3657-4818-8125-F8962E215197.jpeg|''The Rundown'' (2003, PG mistakenly shown) MPAA PG-13 Rating (Along Came Polly variant).png|''Along Came Polly'' (2004) vlcsnap-2018-06-15-20h32m26s452.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-20-01h26m05s137.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) Mpaaprideandprejudice.jpg|''Pride & Prejudice'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-07-02-21h15m03s226.png|''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005) MPAA G Rating Screen (2008).png|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-09-13-14h29m58s151.png|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153.png|''Hop'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h02m01s213.png|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) AFD61CB4-BB2C-42C5-B266-79A39B6D3B03.PNG|''Prometheus'' (2012, IMAX version) MPAA Brave (2012) 35mm digital master.jpg|''Brave'' (2012) 35CE03DD-BEA9-414A-A239-44671150C209.PNG|''Top Gun'' (1986, 2013 reissue) (IMAX Version) vlcsnap-2015-03-27-07h54m30s6.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) MPAA Monsters University (2013) 35mm digital master.jpg|''Monsters University'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-11-25-09h33m07s11.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) F75B4732-90C0-49B5-BF95-47E917502401.PNG|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) 7EA11816-14B5-4381-9ECC-403FCCEB4825.PNG|''The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) DA1838E5-4D3E-4E61-9630-B0CAF68F6186.PNG|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) (IMAX version) 7A8A0BDF-435C-43D8-8A2F-452B38F73C63.PNG|''Jurassic World'' (2015) (Theatrical) (Version 2) 515C22A3-18C7-4E54-BE26-812BA1316381.PNG|''No Escape'' (2015) BBAD4E8D-CE6A-4B09-868C-EBA7234DC151.PNG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) C5DC1EC2-558D-4B76-ADC5-1EAE1FE619FD.PNG|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens'' (2015) 084F751F-CDB7-41A8-84DE-0C52649AB2AD.PNG|''Joy'' (2015) 171A4C01-E93E-4687-ABF7-45DAE6A9CED5.PNG|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) AD9BEF2E-7D68-4D5E-8B9C-B451EC82C014.PNG|''Kindergarten Cop 2'' (2016) IMG_2250.PNG|''Trolls'' (2016) IMG_4188.PNG|''Moana'' (2016) IMG_3913.PNG|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) IMG_4181.PNG|''Sing'' (2016) (some theatrical prints) Bandicam 2019-04-26 18-41-03-646.jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004, 2018 IMAX re-release) MPAAG ID 2019.PNG|IMAX - Disneynature Penguins (2019) 2001–2016 (Warner Bros. version) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h19m00s187.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) mpaadungeonsdragons.JPG|''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2000) Mpaathirteendays.jpg|''Thirteen Days'' (2000) Mpaabestinshow.jpeg|''Best in Show'' (2000) Mpaa3kmitograceland.jpg|''3000 Miles to Graceland'' (2001) 11AA4A8A-4A61-470A-B963-DEF8BF20A0C3.jpeg|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) Mpaatrainingday.jpg|''Training Day'' (2001) 2D61818A-F170-4FC9-9FE4-0D7B64362E80.jpeg|''Thir13en Ghosts'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h20m08s109.png|''The Majestic'' (2001, VHS) Mpaamajestic.jpg|''The Majestic'' (2001, DVD) Mpaawalktoremember.jpg|''A Walk to Remember'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h27m57s205.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h49m04s132.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h50m30s231.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) 1130012D-A2CE-4C39-9CA1-3A159F00D775.jpeg|''About Schmidt'' (2002) Mpaadumbanddumberer.jpg|''Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd'' (2003) Mpaaterminator3.jpg|''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003) mpaahowtodeal.JPG|''How to Deal'' (2003) Mpaadreamcatcher.jpeg|''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) Mpaamysticriver.jpg|''Mystic River'' (2003) MPAA PG Rating (Elf variant).png|''Elf'' (2003) Mpaamatrix3.jpg|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) Mpaalastsamurai.jpg|''The Last Samurai'' (2003) Mpaachasingliberty.jpeg|''Chasing Liberty'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-22h05m20s208.png|''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) MPAA-CELLULAR.png|''Cellular'' (2004) Mpaaoceans12.jpeg|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) Mpaacatwoman.jpg|''Catwoman'' (2004) 5D9F5692-2E10-4B0A-959E-2B425F3E78B8.jpeg|''Racing Stripes'' (2004) Mpaamilliondollarbaby.jpg|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h23m44s245.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) MPAA R Rating (Wedding Crashers variant).png|''Wedding Crashers'' (2005) MPAA PG-13 Rating (The Mask variant).png|''The Mask'' (1994, 2005 reissue) Mpaatakethelead.jpg|''Take the Lead'' (2006) Mpaalakehouse.jpg|''The Lake House'' (2006) Mpaadumbanddumber.jpg|''Dumb and Dumber'' (1994, 2008 reissue) Mpaagrantorino.jpg|''Gran Torino'' (2008) Mpaajustnotthat.jpg|''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) Mpaasherlockholmes.jpg|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) 27B528BD-320E-4FBB-A3A4-FDF4510613AF.PNG|''Hubble'' (2010, IMAX 3D version) Mpaainception.jpg|''Inception'' (2010) Mpaagravity.jpg|''Gravity'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-06-19-15h53m59s251.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) vlcsnap-1300071.png|''Island of Lemurs: Madagascar'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-09-27-18h13m33s143.png|''Blended'' (2014) Screenshot_12t.png|''Storks'' (2016) In some cases, this version is still used on Warner Animation Group films. 2001–2017? (Paramount version) MPAA-R_2000s.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m12s153.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-02-15h09m19s217.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h44m16s170.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h16m51s178.png|''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-01-10-07h17m02s37.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h46m40s87.png|''Timeline'' (2003) paramountmpaaonceuponatime.JPG|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968, 2003 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h47m44s220.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-04-05 at 3.28.20 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) paramountmpaasahara.JPG|''Sahara'' (2005) paramountmpaaelizabethtown.JPG|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h33m14s71.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) paramountmpaazodiac.JPG|''Zodiac: Director's Cut'' (2007/08) 2001–20?? (MGM version) .Picture_33.png|''Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-02-25-06h28m02s150.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) 4DE6974D-3417-4D3B-8610-1527934D5D40.jpeg|''Hotel Rwanda'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-28-20h44m58s172.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) 2002–2013 (Fox version) Ablaze (2001).png|''Ablaze'' (2001) B8BCA058-833E-4D18-97BA-D32C2739F98E.jpeg|''Ice Age'' (2002, VHS) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h53m31s211.png|''Ice Age'' (2002, DVD) Mpaasupertroopers.jpg|''Super Troopers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h39m41s255.png|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) F7D024E6-5982-4135-A398-877378A74931.jpeg|''X2: X-Men United'' (2003) MPAA-CHEAPER-BY-THE-DOZEN.png|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) MPAA-CATCH-THAT-KID.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) MPAA PG-13 Rating (Welcome to Mooseport variant).png|''Welcome to Mooseport'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-07-16-10h39m45s85.png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h07m17s45.png|''I, Robot'' (2004) mpaaborat.JPG|''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h46m21s113.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h47m24s235.png|''This Means War'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h50m39s128.png|''Prometheus'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h28m00s99.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h01m26s208.png|''The Croods'' (2013) 2002–2013 (Sony version) vlcsnap-2012-03-17-15h24m06s93.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) MPAA-TOY-SOLDIERS.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991, 2002 reissue) DD633EAB-47C4-40D4-B739-E9D86C8E2DE0.jpeg|''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) mpaatearsofthesun.JPG|''Tears of the Sun'' (2003) 33A58D9E-2AC0-4671-8643-A9B3FBC3018D.jpeg|''The Missing'' (2003) C9428039-C619-43ED-A996-29B43C407D4D.jpeg|''Mona Lisa Smile'' (2003, actually rated PG-13) ratingsgame0002.jpg|''Matilda'' (1996, 2004 reissue) EDA9C23B-212D-455B-96F1-9C03772D7E10.jpeg|''The Grudge'' (2004) 3BAA28C1-FC7D-4D45-AE4A-178D4E085C71.jpeg|''Dead Birds'' (2004) MPAA-CHRISTMAS-WITH-THE-KRANKS.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) MPAA-ARE-WE-THERE-YET.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) MPAA-MAN-OF-THE-HOUSE.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-01-31-17h48m09s207.png|''Guess Who'' (2005) Mpaastepbrothers.jpg|''Step Brothers'' (2008) 2013–present MPAA_G.png MPAA-PG.png MPAA-PG-13.png MPAA-R.png MPAA-NC-17.png MPAA-ID-THE-KINGS-OF-SUMMER.png|''The Kings of Summer'' (2013) MPAA-ID-BEFORE-MIDNIGHT.png|''Before Midnight'' (2013) MPAA-ID-GROWN-UPS-2.png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-08-18h53m15s121.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-21h57m22s11.png|''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h09m09s150.png|''The Family'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-02-17h00m24s137.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) 1DD990F4-E9BB-4D09-984A-CA398479AEBA.PNG|''Stuart Little'' (1999, 2013 reissue) 0B13374F-2AD7-4F4A-9A74-0C48E66593FB.PNG|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002, 2013 reissue) MPAA-ID-FREE-BIRDS.png|''Free Birds'' (2013) MPAA-ID-AMERICAN-HUSTLE.png|''American Hustle'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h08m10s85.png|''The Nut Job'' (2014) MPAA-ID-ABOUT-LAST-NIGHT.png|''About Last Night'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-10-10-22h11m20s219.png|''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-AMAZING-SPIDER-MAN-2.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-09-06-09h57m56s124.png|''Moms' Night Out'' (2014) MPAA-ID-EARTH-TO-ECHO.png|''Earth to Echo'' (2014) MPAA-ID-PAUL-BLART-MALL-COP-2.png|''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) MPAA-ID-INSIDE-OUT-THEATRICAL-RELEASE.jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) 3AB1AE4E-31E8-4434-934E-5A2D7D50EE2A.PNG|''Minions'' (2015) MPAA-ID-PIXELS.png|''Pixels'' (2015) MPAA-ID-HOTEL-TRANSYLVANIA-2.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) MPAA-ID-GOOSEBUMPS.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) MPAA-ID-OPEN-SEASON-SCARED-SILLY.png|''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2016) MPAA-ID-THE-ANGRY-BIRDS-MOVIE.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) E9E860E1-06A6-4247-85A8-4F4649AEE9B6.PNG|''Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life'' (2016) IMG_4289.PNG|''La La Land'' (2016) IMG_5759.PNG|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) 2013–present (Universal version) vlcsnap-2017-04-22-10h03m25s244.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) MPAA-ID-FAST-AND-FURIOUS-6.png|''Fast and Furious 6'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h15m06s23.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) MPAA_PG-13_Rating_Screen_(2013)_Variant.png|''Jobs'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RIDDICK.png|''Riddick'' (2013) MPAA-ID-CLOSED-CIRCUIT.png|''Closed Circuit'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RUSH.png|''Rush'' (2013) MPAA-ID-RIDE-ALONG.png|''Ride Along'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h07m53s130.png|''The Nut Job'' (2014) MPAA-ID-AN-AMERICAN-TAIL-_-2014-REISSUE-BLU-RAY-DISC.png|''An American Tail'' (1986, 2014 reissue) vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h24m18s147.png|''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) MPAA-ID-WALK-OF-SHAME.png|''Walk of Shame'' (2014) MPAA-ID-NEIGHBORS.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-LITTLE-RASCALS.png|''The Little Rascals'' (1994, 2014 reissue) MPAA-ID-BEETHOVENS-TREASURE-TAIL.png|''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h11m01s667.png|''Furious 7'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h04m56s431.png|''Jurassic World'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h25m25s039.png|''Minions'' (2015)/''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) vlcsnap-2015-12-12-12h09m59s659.png|''R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-12-20-11h40m52s998.png|''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004, 2015 Universal reissue) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h15m06s23.png| Back to the Future (1985, 2015 reissue) vlcsnap-2017-04-25-19h30m20s662.png|''Kindergarten Cop 2'' (2016) vlcsnap-2016-12-10-20h45m51s490.png|''Mower Minions'' (2016) vlcsnap-2016-12-10-20h44m35s438.png|''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-04-22-09h59m02s709.png|''Sing'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-06-04-18h39m47s035.png|''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017) American Made Rated R.jpg|''American Made'' (2017) 2013–present (Fox and WB version) vlcsnap-2013-09-17-11h18m07s235.png|''The East'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID The Way Way Back.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-25-13h54m08s152.png|''Turbo'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID Percy Jackson- Sea Of Monsters.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) MPAA-ID-ENOUGH-SAID.png|''Enough Said'' (2013) MPAA Rating ID Baggage Claim.png|''Baggage Claim'' (2013) MPAA-ID-12-YEARS-A-SLAVE.png|''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) MPAA-ID-THE-GRAND-BUDAPEST-HOTEL.png|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-18-17h32m10s154.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) MPAA-THE-FAULT-IN-OUR-STARS.png|''The Fault in our Stars'' (2014) MPAA-ID-LET'S-BE-COPS.png|''Let's Be Cops'' (2014) MPAA-ID-THE-DROP.png|''The Drop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-18-17h32m10s154.png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) mpaacreed.JPG|''Creed'' (2015) Smallfoot_MPAA.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018) The Universal version strictly uses the Helvetica font from the previous idents instead of the Gotham font used by Sony Pictures and 20th Century Fox on Home media releases, and by Lionsgate and Summit Entertainment in movie theaters, but still uses the same rating design as the MPAA's standard one. Category:Rating Bumpers Category:1968 Category:Cinemas Category:Motion Picture Association of America